A New World
by Alwaysheretome
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff about my favourite Doctor Who couple that I wrote a while ago and decided to post. Enjoy!


His eyes followed her as she danced round the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Joy seemed to radiate from her and he noted that she never looked as happy as when she was in the Tardis. She was the child of the Tardis after all.

She made a full circuit of the console and stood directly in front of him.

'So where to today Doctor Song?'

'Somewhere new and exciting,' she whispered placing her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

'Isn't it always?' He murmured before lowering his face to place a kiss upon her lips. She grinned up at him and leaned in to kiss him back. Her hands slid up to his hair as he deepened the kiss and pulled her flush against him.

They were both left breathless when the kiss ended and she smiled up at him. He loved seeing pure love and happiness in her eyes when she is this young. It's only now he realises how he must have hurt her when he was younger. The love he had seen in her eyes had scared him and he'd broken rule 7 by running.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Tardis doors. 'Come on, I have something to show you.'

As they reached the doors River turned suddenly and he almost crashed into her. 'Close your eyes.' He frowned at her slightly, not enjoying being on this side of the surprise. Normally it was him showing the other person the universe and he felt slightly uneasy being unaware of what was on the other side on the doors.

'Come on, don't you trust me?' She asked teasingly. He swallowed remembering the time when he had mocked her cruelly for suggesting that very thing. 'Of course.'

'Then shut your eyes sweetie.'

He did as she said and she took a hand of his in hers whilst opening the doors. She led him forward and he could feel soft grass beneath his feat and sunlight on his face but he could instantly tell this was not earth or indeed anywhere he had been before. He sensed how magical this place was and how fragile it was.

'Ok open your eyes.'

As he opened his eyes his mouth opened along with them. 'You- you- how?' He tore his eyes away from the sight before him to question her.

'I studied all about Galifray for my thesis and I did a lot of background research.' She smiled up at him, revelling in the moment.

Before them stood a magnificent planet that resembled Galifray more closely than any other planet the Doctor had ever found. The two suns hung high in the sky, almost welcoming them to the planet. The doctor's eyes filled with tears as he took in the breath-taking view.

'How did you find it? How do I not know about it?'

'It's extremely well hidden. They like to keep themselves to themselves. I saw it mentioned in a few documents and anyone else would have overlooked it but I picked up on it and decided to look into it. It took a while believe me, they really don't like tourists.'

The doctor turned to look at river and took her face in his hands as he asked, "and you did all that for me?"

"Of course, I wanted to show you something. In return for all you've done for me'

'River, you saved my life and gave up all of your remaining regenerations, I think that's all the thanks I need.'

'For once I'm not talking about killing you or saving you. I did this because you showed me how to love. And without that I don't know where or who I'd be.' As she said this she looked down, almost as if she was ashamed of this possible version of her she was imagining. Hands still on her face the doctor lifted it up so her could look directly into her eyes.

'River, you are amazing and you would never be anything but amazing. Even without me you would have found yourself and become the person you are today. I love you so much and I wish I could show you how special you are. Not just to me but to the universe.'

The corners of her mouth lifted up into a wide grin and her eyes filled with tears she hurriedly blinked away. Taking his hands in hers she pulled them away from her face and said, 'come on, let's go home.'

Still holding on to a hand she pulled the doctor away from the Tardis and towards this new but old world they were about to explore together.


End file.
